creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Perfect Body
No more... I shall not tolerate this any more. "You're so fat, Sophia." "You're so ugly, Sophia." Stop. "Four-eyes, Sophia!" "Look at all those rolls, Sophia!" Stop! "Your thighs are huge, Sophia!" "Bitch belly, Sophia!" STOP! I was sick of it... I had scars down my arm from self harm. I had tried using contacts, but they bothered me. I was exercising every day and I had eaten for a week. I was sick of this. I had bought a new knife and had it sharpened in the kitchen. My mother was out drinking and I had no father since I was born. There was nobody home. What do you all want from me?! I stood in the middle of the bathroom, looking at myself. Look at all this fat. I was so imperfect. And those imperfect bitches are telling me what I need to do? I'll show them. I looked at myself and gave a mental image on how I wanted to look. I took the sharpened knife and grabbed a roll of my unwanted fat... I drove the knife right into the middle. I screeched in utter pain, but pulled the knife forward to make a place to grab. I tore it all off and started to grin for something. I repeated the pattern. "Ugly whore, Sophia." "Go kill yourself, Sophia." As I tore off the flesh, I slowly collapsed to the floor. I had torn off as much as I could and began to go to my inner thighs. Look how you all broke me. Must be a beautiful thing for all you assholes, huh?! I looked at my torn up thighs and moved to my calves. I wobbled as I tried to stand to my feet. I grabbed the mirror, smearing the surface with blood, but held it to my hip to put my feet together without falling over. I held the mirror in front of me. I had a thigh gap. It was just what I always wanted! "Run or Sophia will eat you!" "Sophia's just cutting herself for attention." I started to cut the apples of my cheeks to give it a permanent red color. I smiled and started to cry at the same time. It hurt so much. But, it's so worth it. I stabbed the knife into the flab under my arm. I tore it off, feeling dizzy. You say all girls are beautiful? Then why do you reject me? "You're a fucking slut, Sophia!" "Your dad probably left to run from you, Sophia." Look at this. This is my perfect body. I dropped the knife and coughed blood up into the sink. It gave my lips a red color. I grabbed my glasses and smashed it to the floor. I picked the knife up. I left the washroom and stumbled out in my remaining black underwear and black T-shirt. Blood can't show on black clothing, right? I looked around and saw a blonde girl that looked like someone at my school. She was with two other brunettes. My vision was blurry without my glasses. They screamed as I stumbled towards them. I don't care who they were. They looked like them from my blurry vision. I grabbed one of the brunettes by the hair and took her down. The other two ditched her... I've had enough. Getting a closer look at her, she ''was ''one of them. I glared and looked her directly in the eye. She wasn't perfect either so why should she judge? I tore her shirt open and stuffed it in her mouth. She bit my finger, but I shoved my fingers down her throat and she gagged. She's the one who told me that I needed to starve myself. I'm hungry. I shove the knife into her chest and dragged it through to her breasts. I cut directly in the middle of her left breast. I cut down to her stomach and cut a slab off of her stomach. I shoved it into my mouth. The metallic tastes of the blood. The strange taste of raw meat. I liked it. I swallowed that piece and grinned. ''I think I can have some more. But, not from only one person. All of you who bullied me... bullied anybody... A liar's blood, a bitch's blood, a judgmental whore's blood... It's tasty. '' Category:Dismemberment